


in which james hates parties (so nothing new)

by avxry



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Strong Language, i love james tbh okay he's my dear, ish, most of the characters are all just mentioned, new year's parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avxry/pseuds/avxry
Summary: James Madison is so done with their shit right now, it's not even funny.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i just really love jmadz ok

James Madison is so done with their shit right now, it's not even funny.

This New Year's party isn't even very fun (James never thinks any parties are fun, but still), and yet he's expected to stay and _socialize_ , a cringe-worthy notion. And on top of socializing, James also has to observe the fucking _disaster_ that is Jefferson and Hamilton.

Hamilton swears up and down that the game idea had been Angelica's. Of course it was; Hamilton would have no reason to suggest choosing names out of a hat in order to be assigned a kisser for the evening. Right? Right.

James rolls his eyes. Ridiculous. Of course, Hamilton got Jefferson. He probably cheated. The two of them think they're being subtle about their completely _obvious_ attraction, but they're definitely not. Or maybe they are, and James just picks up on these things.

For example, he knows for a fact that Lafayette, Mulligan, and Laurens are in some kind of polyamorous relationship that they don't want anyone to know about. And Elizabeth Schuyler, from accounting, and Maria Reynolds, from advertising, are having a secret affair. And Angelica is lusting after that Church guy, the one from the company Washington wants to merge with.

Maybe James is just doomed to a life of observation. That doesn't make it any easier to listen as Jefferson fucking pines over Hamilton daily, waxing poetic about his eyes and his ass, of all things.

James hopes this stupid game will finally get the ball rolling.

Oh, and did he mention? He's expected to participate in this charade. He had to pick a name, too. He got none other than Hercules Mulligan, which, okay, it totally could have been worse. James has had a huge friend crush on him for a while, and he has to admit, nothing sparks up a conversation like an inevitable kiss.

Even so, the looks that Lafayette and Laurens gave him when they saw was a little terrifying. He won't make _that_ much conversation.

There are just a few minutes until midnight now, and James hopes that the second he pecks Mulligan quickly, he can scramble out of this godforsaken party and be done with the whole ordeal.

Despite his optimism in thinking that Jefferson might leave him alone for the rest of the night, he watches as the man approaches him nervously.

"Okay, so, you know how I have to kiss Hamilton?"

James raises an eyebrow. "Yup."

"What if I just don't?" Jefferson says, as if it's that simple. The man is fucking wringing his hands, and James wants to stab something.

"Thomas," he says flatly, "if you don't kiss Hamilton tonight, I'm quitting my job and leaving the country."

Jefferson gives him a withering look. "Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not," James replies, his voice dead serious. "If I have to hear you pine over him for one more day, I swear, I will take your favorite letter opener - yes, the good one - and personally stab the both of you."

Jefferson is about to come up with some witty retort, but before he can, Angelica shouts over the crowd, "Thirty seconds! Find your partners!"

James internally groans and searches the crowd for Mulligan. They spot each other at the same time, and Mulligan gives him a friendly grin. James returns it as best as he can.

They start the countdown. Out of the corner of his eye, James can see Jefferson and Hamilton, yelling out the seconds as they pass by. They're grinning but obviously nervous.

The countdown reaches _one_ , and Mulligan presses a quick kiss to his lips before clapping him on the shoulder and retreating to Lafayette and Laurens and kissing them both heartily, despite their typical attempts at subtlety.

James immediately makes for the door, but on his way, he catches sight of Jefferson and Hamilton again.

He really shouldn't be surprised. They're making out heavily, in the midst of the crowd, who are still cheering faintly. They're practically tongue-fucking right there in front of everyone, grasping at each other as if they're really _that_ desperate - and, well, James guesses they probably are.

As he's leaving, the last thing James sees is Hamilton shoving Jefferson up against a wall, and he decides that he's definitely seen enough to last him his lifetime. He can only hope that when they get back to work, Jefferson will be too busy making out with Hamilton to complain to him about how much he wishes he were.

Before he gets out of the building, he can hear the other party-goers whooping and hollering, and if he's not mistaken, it's Laurens that shouts, "About fucking time!"

James sighs to himself as he waves down a taxi. He fucking hates parties.

**Author's Note:**

> idk why but i have this headcanon that james would totally have a friend crush on herc, it just came to me and it stuck like how cute is that
> 
> thank you for everything!!!!1


End file.
